What now
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Really not much of a summary and sorry for the title didn't know else to call it, just wanted to try my hand at a Kurt and Amanda M rated story and it doesn't have to be a specific time line during the show other than it's been a while since they got together and that it could be seen as a test of the love they have.


**What now**

**by: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Really not much of a summary and sorry for the title didn't know else to call it, just wanted to try my hand at a Kurt and Amanda M rated story and it doesn't have to be a specific time line during the show other than it's been a while since they got together and that it could be seen as a test of the love they have.**

**A/N: I don't own any of the X-Men Evo characters or the show itself.**

" Watch out! " Scott shouted as a steel drain pipe flew through the air towards his team mates and friends. They either dived out of the way of it or bamfed to the other side of where the pipe was thrown.

Kurt felt a breeze as he appeared near Scott, knowing that it was actually Quicksilver again as he then felt pain where the speedy mutant would hit him as he went around him.

One particular hit to his thigh was slightly more painful than the others. Looking down at his leg, he didn't see any cuts in his suit but it felt like he had been stabbed. But he didn't have time to really inspect his leg as Quicksilver attacked him again.

Until Jean was able to help him by stopping him and toss him away and into a dumpster. The rest of the Brotherhood soon followed with her dumping Blob on them, causing them to groan and complain with embarrassment.

" That should do it. " Scott said as they heard sirens coming their way.

" Let's get out of here. " Jean said as she, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, and Evan came over to Kurt, who then ported them out of the street and to the Black Bird.

**In the back of a police van**

" So did you do it? " Toad asked as they were being transported to jail again.

" What kind of question is that?! Of course I did! Just like the old man ordered! " Pietro replied hotly.

" You know Mystique will have your head when she finds out what you did to her baby boy, right? " Lance said with a raised eyebrow.

" Hey, I'm just following orders! I don't even know what was in that syringe the old man gave me! " Pietro replied again.

**Time skip, scene change**

Later that night, Kurt stood under the spray of the shower, letting the hot water work away the strains of the day and ease the pain in his thigh that was still bothering him.

Looking down at his thigh, he saw that it was a darker shade of blue. He looked at it closer but couldn't really see anything wrong with it other than it just hurts. Shaking his head and sighing, he turned so that the water would hit the bruise better and hopefully ease it. If not, he'd have to go and ask for some pain reliever before bed.

**Slight time skip**

Kurt wound up having to ask for some pain relievers before he went to bed. When asked for the reason, he said that it was because of the fight earlier. So, with the meds taken, Kurt laid down in his bed and didn't wake until his alarm went off the next day.

**Morning**

Kurt was humming as he walked down the halls of the mansion. He felt better than he had yesterday evening. His thigh didn't even hurt him anymore! Though it was still a little tender. He waved and smiled at his friends, saying hi and asking them how their doing. He got a few groans and hateful looks as it was way too early for them.

" Like, someone's in a good mood this morning. " Kitty said, with a smile of her own after he had greeted her.

" Ja! I don't know what it is. But I feel great! " he replied happily as they continued down into the dinning room for breakfast.

" What's got you in such a good mood? " Evan asked him groggily several minutes later.

" Don't know. " he answered finishing his breakfast before bamfing out of the room and back to his room to get his backpack. He checked himself in the mirror once more before bamfing to the garage to wait for his friends.

When they got to school, he sought out his girlfriend. He spotted her near her locker, he made his way over to her.

When he got there, she greeted him with a smile, " Hey Kur..."

Kurt cut her off by reaching out and kissing her deeply, earning a few cat calls, whistles, and a wolf howl from their peers.

" Wow! What brought that on? Not that I'm complaining. " she said a bit breathless when he pulled away, resting his forehead to hers.

" Do I need a reason to kiss my wonderful girlfriend? " he replied with a bit of a silly smile as he held her.

Humming a bit with her own smile, she returned his hold and replied, " No. "

They stayed that way in their own little word until the voice of Principle Kelly called out,

" Mr. Wager! Ms. Sefton! Break it up! " he walked towards them, a glare set and a disgusted look on his face as he knew that Kurt was a mutant and that Ms. Sefton wasn't.

" We were just hugging. " Amanda replied when he got to them. She loosened her grip on Kurt's shoulders, but he kept his grip on her waist, he pulled her closer instead, causing Amanda to look up at him, wondering what had gotten into him.

" I don't care if you were kissing! Keep your hands to yourselves and if I were you Ms. Sefton, I'd stay away from that mutant. " Kelly retorted looking disgusted at Kurt.

" Well I'm not staying away from him! I love him! Mutant or not! " she replied back.

" Ms. Sefton! " Kelly went to pull her away from Kurt, but he stopped when he heard a growl from the teen as he pulled her away from his reach.

" Don't touch her. " Kurt growled as he gently pulled her behind him, protecting her from Kelly.

Amanda could feel his tail wrap around her waist and give her a gentle squeeze, letting her know that everything was alright.

" Mr. Wagner, either you and Ms. Sefton separate or your suspended. " Kelly threatened, pointing at Kurt.

" If your going to suspend him than suspend me too! You can't do that just because he's a mutant! That's prejudiced! " Amanda replied back.

" Enough of this! " Kelly went towards her again, but was stopped by Kurt's hand on his chest and pushing him back.

" I said don't touch her. " Kurt said again, his eyes flashing gold through his image inducer, scaring Kelly and causing him to back up further and trip over himself.

" Now, if you'll excuse us. We have to get to class. " Kurt continued when Kelly was a good distance away from him and Amanda.

As they walked away, there was clapping and cheers from the students that were for the Mutants. Kurt ignored it as he was now in a foul mood, with his arm around Amanda's waist, her head up as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Neither looking back at Kelly, who was still on the floor staring at them, or more at Kurt in fear.

**Time skip, recess**

Kurt and Amanda were standing next to the outside bleachers. Amanda was rubbing Kurt's back, trying to comfort him as he was still in a foul mood from earlier.

" I can not believe that jerk. " Kurt mumbled.

" I know. He's worse than my parents! " she said, glaring at a spot on the ground.

Kurt sighed and leaned into her, wrapping his arm her. She returned the hug, resting her head on his as it rested in the crook of her neck.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Amanda felt Kurt nipping at her neck, making her squirm a bit and giggle,

" Kurt! Stop that! That tickles! " she squealed as he continued, only now kissing and sucking at her pulse point.

He moved them to where her back was pressed against the brick wall and he was pressed against her with his hands running up and down her sides. He moved to the other side of her neck to give the same attention there before moving up to her lips.

" Hmm...Kurt..." she moaned between the open mouthed kisses and the caresses that were getting heavier.

His response was to speed up a bit with his touches, when he rubbed his hips against hers, she gasped when she felt his harden cock.

" Kurt! Stop! We're outside! " she gasped though she also responded to his thrusts, grabbing onto him.

He pulled away slightly to give her a wicked grin before he pulled her to him and they bamfed away from the bright sunny day outside to a dark place.

" Wh-where are we? " she asked breathlessly as he had her back against a hard surface, lifting her, her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, her arms went around his shoulders.

Looking down, she saw his beautiful yellow eyes staring back at her, glowing in the darkness, they had a wild look in them and they made her groan with want as she felt herself get more wet as she thrusted against him, moaning when she felt his hardened cock again.

" Does it matter? " he asked as he returned her thrust, moving in to nibble on her neck, moving to her bare shoulder as his hands moved down and under her shirt.

" No. " she answered loving the attention he was giving her.

A noise caught her attention, looking around her, she now saw where they were, they were behind the gym bleachers. She was about to tell him about the noise, but it seems that he also had heard it, because he had tensed and growled lowly in his throat.

Not wanting to be caught, she slowly lowered herself down from him, and he seemed to growl a bit louder at that, until he felt her hand on his chest,

" Shh! " she hushed, using her other hand to rub the back of his neck, she had discovered that that motion would relax him to near sleep if she rubbed him there long enough.

" Did you guys hear something? " It sounded like Duncan.

Kurt made to move to the voice, wanting to defend his girl from the male, but stopped when he felt Amanda's hand on his cock, rubbing him through his jeans, he hissed lowly so as to not alert the jocks to their presence.

" Nah. I think your just hearing things man. " one of his friends said as they left.

" We can't stay here long. The bell will ring soon. " Amanda whispered after a moment once they were gone.

" Ja. But I can't go out...ah! " he gasped as he suddenly felt her hand on his cock.

She didn't say anything as she stroked him. She was both surprised and embarrassed by her actions and by how big he was.

" A-Amanda! " he gasped as he felt a jolt at a particular firm stroke.

She stopped, he groaned, grabbing at the closed bleachers. " Did I hurt you? " she asked.

" No. Keep going. " he replied breathless.

Nodding, she went back to stroking him, going on what she had heard from what her friends had done with their boyfriends. She sped up her strokes until Kurt felt something that he knew would freak her out, his knot. He was always ashamed of that part of him as it was another part of his mutation and probably a result from whatever DNA Magneto had experimented on him with when he was a baby. It was also one of the reasons why he has been hesitant to make love to the girl before him.

Though they told the other that they love each other and that she had no problem with him being blue, furry, or demonic looking, he knew that if she knew about that part of him, she would drop him like a hot potato as it would tell her that her sweet boyfriend was actually part animal.

" Stop. " he breathed, reaching down and stopping her hand before she could feel it. She looked up at him, wondering if she was doing something wrong or if he didn't like what she was doing.

" Did I do something wrong? " she asked.

" No. " he said and quickly said, " It felt too good. " and it wasn't a lie, it did feel good, real good. " Let me return the favor? " he continued, reaching for her before the bell rang.

" Damn it! " he cursed now he felt bad that he didn't get to return the favor to her and more.

" Wanna try again later? " she asked placing her other hand to his cheek.

" If you want. " he answered, leaning into her touch.

She nodded and asked, " You going to be ok? " gesturing to his still hardened cock.

" Ja. You? " he asked, he could smell how strong her arousal is and if not for them getting caught, he would've returned the favor of her touch to him and than some.

" I'll manage. " she replied as the warning bell rang and they quickly straightened their clothes and hair before making their way out of the gym, Kurt making a side trip to the bathroom and was a few minutes late to class with the excuse of having an upset stomach.

**Time skip, a week later**

It had been a week since that day behind the gym bleachers. And unfortunately, Kurt and Amanda hadn't had a chance to continue what they had started behind said bleachers. And Kurt, Amanda and his friends noticed, seemed to be agitated.

**Time skip, another week later**

Kurt's agitation had grown to irritation, anger, and now possessiveness. If a guy walked near Amanda while they were together, he would pull her to him closer and glare at any guy that looked over at them.

Then one day while out at recess, Duncan and his two best friends decided to try something with Amanda,

" Hey Sefton. " Duncan said eerily, leaning on the wall of the school, his two friends going around her, blocking her in.

" What do you want Duncan? " she asked, irritated already.

" Nothing much. Just wondering when you were going to leave that freak and date a real man. " he replied smugly.

" His name is Kurt and he is more of a man than you and your friends will ever be! " she said back and made to leave, but Duncan stepped in front of her, his friends also closing in around her.

" Your awful moody today Sefton. Hasn't that freak been taking care of you? How about giving me a run? After all, you look like you could use a good fuck with how tense your being. " Duncan said suggestively with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he made to touch her cheek, but she backed away, only to bump into his friends.

" Get away from me! " she shouted, hoping to gain someone's attention. She did.

A thumping sound caught all of their attention, turning to the sound, they saw Kurt running on all fours at full speed towards them.**(he's shirtless and only wearing grey gym shorts)**

Duncan and his friends were so stumped by him running at them like that they failed to see Amanda get away from them as Kurt leaped up and kicked Duncan down with a flying kick. Landing on all fours, he spun around and knocked the other two's feet out from under them with his tail. Though they didn't see it as his image inducer prevented them from seeing it in the first place.

He leaped up and got between Amanda and the three, shoulders hunched, fists clinched, teeth bared, eyes blazing, and a deep growl of warning in his throat.

" I'm warning you, stay away. " Kurt growled and Amanda could feel the air from his tail swirl around in agitation.

Amanda watched scared of what might happen.

" Oh yeah? What are you going to do if we don't freak? There's only one of you and three of us. " Duncan taunted having got back up after catching his breath, being a star quarterback, he was used to being knocked down, but the hit he got from the teen in front of him hurt, a lot. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

" Well, unlike you, I know how to fight. " Kurt said back a bit cockily. He had been on edge lately and this seemed like the perfect thing he needed to loose some of that pent up frustration as the weights he was lifting wasn't doing anything for him.

" We'll see about that! Get him! " Duncan shouted and his friends went to tackle him, but Kurt grabbed one's hand, leaped up and kicked the other in the gut sending him back into the bleachers, denting the aluminium seats to his form.

The one he had a hold of went to punch him, but Kurt saw it coming and blocked it by grabbing his hand and kneeing him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. While he had done this, the other boy came back and had tackled him to the ground.

" Gotcha! " he said and went to punch him, but just as he hand came down, Kurt bucked up, surprising the teen and he went flying into the other who was trying to get up and help his friend.

While Kurt was busy with them, Duncan went after Amanda again as he saw her distracted by watching her boyfriend fighting. She didn't know he was there until he grabbed her arms,

" Ahhh! " she screamed and tried to get out of his hold.

" Amanda! " Kurt shouted.

Seeing that he was now distracted, the two teens tackled him down, turning him so that he was facing Duncan and Amanda.

" So much for your fighting Freak. Now why don't you just stay there and watch as a real man takes your girl. " Duncan said as he shoved Amanda to the ground, she turned over and crawled away from him, but he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

" Noo! Get off me! " she screamed beating him with her hands, but he was stronger than her.

" Get away from her! " Kurt shouted.

" Shut up! " One said, gripping his wrist, the one with his Inducer. It shorted out and his true form was shown, scaring the teens on him and making them let go and off him.

" What the hell are you?! " The teen that shorted out his watch shouted before running away, his friend calling out as he also ran for it,

" It's a demon! An actual demon! "

" What are you two...scream...ing...abo...ut. " Duncan asked as he looked up from Amanda to where his friends were holding Kurt, only to see a blue furred demon in the same shorts that the human Kurt had been wearing.

And it did not look happy. It's fangs bared, tail swirling, fur raised up on it's back, yellow eyes wild, claws; on it's three-fingered hands and two-toed feet, dung into the ground, ready to pounce and a deep growl emitting from it's throat.

" Kurt! " he heard Summers yell at the creature.

" Duncan! What are you doing?! Get off her! " he heard Jean yell.

While he was distracted by the creature and the other two mutant freaks, he didn't realize he had loosened his grip on the girl beneath him until he was kicked in the groin.

He called out in pain and in return went to punch her, but was knocked off and up against the wall with the blue furred demon holding him by his throat and threatening to rip it out as it glared up at him with golden eyes and sharp fangs bared. The growl it gave was harsher than before.

" Kurt! Let him go! " Scott ordered.

" Ye-ah demon. Listen to your master. " Duncan breathed.

But that only made the demon angrier as it tightened it's grip on his throat, he could feel the claws dig into his flesh. He kicked and clawed at the demon before him, but it didn't affect it.

" Kurt! Stop! You'll kill him! " Jean tried to use her powers to get him to let go of the jock, but found that they weren't working on him.

" Scott! I can't stop him! " she exclaimed when she realized that her powers weren't working.

Scott paused, he didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to blast his friend and hurt him. But if he didn't do something to stop him, he'd kill Duncan, though it wouldn't be a great loss to him, he never did like the guy and what he been doing to Amanda was just another reason to hate the guy.

Amanda. " Kurt! Stop! Your scaring Amanda! " he hated having to lie to him like that, but it was the only thing he think of without blasting his friend and to get him to stop.

That seemed to do the trick as Kurt relaxed his hold on Duncan, but not enough to drop him as he turned and saw that Amanda was looking at him with a frightened look. And that's when he realized what he was doing, he was acting like the animal that he looked like. He dropped Duncan like a rock, backed away from him, his friends, and girlfriend.

" Kurt. " Amanda tried as she walked to him, but he snarled out,

" Stay away! " and bamfed away.

" Kurt! " she shouted before turning to Scott, " Why would you say that?! He was protecting me! It was Duncan I was afraid of! Not Kurt! Now he's going think that I hate him and will be afraid of him just like everyone else! " she shouted angrily beating him on the chest and arms as he raised them to block her hits.

" I'm sorry Amanda! But I didn't want to hit him with my ray and hurt him. " he defended.

" And you don't think that what you just said wouldn't?! " Amanda replied back taking off.

" Amanda! " Scott called after her, but movement caught his eye.

" Don't even think about it Duncan. " Jean said pushing the teen back to the wall with her powers.

" Let me go! " Duncan shouted.

" I don't think so. " Scott replied with a smirk.

**Scene change**

Amanda had left the school and went straight to the Xavier mansion. The gates opened as she got closer, she silently thanked the Professor as she continued until she got to the mansion. She burst through the double doors and nearly ran into Logan.

" Hey! Watch it! " he exclaimed before realizing that a teen had ran by him and was about to go after her when he heard Charles in his head to let her go.

" Sorry! " she called back as she got to the top of the stairs and in the hall. Here, she paused, not knowing which way to go.

_' End of the hall. Turn right. First door. ' _she heard in her head. Again, she thanked the Prof. and went to Kurt's room.

Inside the room, she could hear her Elf throwing things around and what sounded like destroying anything he could his hands on all while snarling, growling, and cursing in German, or she assumed it was cursing by the tone he had when he shouted and stomped around.

The sound of glass breaking had her coming into the room without a second thought.

" Kurt! " she called to him.

" Stay away! " he shouted at her again, whirling around, than seeing who it was that he had yelled at, his eyes widened before backing away, whining, actually whining.

" Kurt. I'm not afraid of you. I have no reason to be. " she said calmly easing over to him, reaching out to him.

" No! Stay away Amanda! There's something wrong with me! " he shouted back as he crouched in the corner of his room.

When he got home, he felt...he didn't know what he felt other than anger at himself for what he had done.

But when he caught Amanda's scent mixed with Duncan's that both ticked him off and for some reason made him hard and then he had the strangest thought to throw her on his bed and rut her until all she smelled of was him and him alone. He wanted the rival male's scent off her and replace it with his own like an animal.

And what was making it worse was that he could smell that she was fertile and if he did rut...make love to her, she'd be pregnant for sure and that thought pleased the animal in him. But he wouldn't do that to her. He loved her too much to put her through that.

" I'm not going anywhere Kurt. Not until you see that I'm not afraid of you. And whatever is wrong, we can work through it. " she continued.

" Not like this. Please, just go! Or go take a shower or something! " he replied, trying to hide his obvious tent in his shorts.

Confused by his words, she asked, " A shower? Why? "

" Your scent! I can smell Duncan on you! I don't like it! I want it off you! Either you take a shower or I'll remove the scent myself! "

" How would you remove his scent yourself? " she asked instead as talking seemed to help calm him down or at least focus on something other than what Scott had told him earlier and whatever seems to be bothering him.

" You don't want to know that. " he answered, looking away from her.

" Why? " she asked again before she was tackled to the floor with her furry elf on top of her, but not touching, his face near hers as he suddenly did a 180 on her from being scared and agitated to husky and seductive, well that's what it sounded like when he told her,

" Because _mein liebster Kumpel_**(my darling mate)**. If I don't get a hold of myself, I'll be doing what Duncan had planed to do to you. " bending down near her neck, he breathed in her fertile scent, growling when he caught Duncan's.

" You won't. "

" I will and I don't want to do that to you. "

" You won't. " she repeated, reaching up to cup his cheek, he pulled away as far as he could. " You won't because the difference will be that I'd let you. " she continued finally reaching his cheek and gently cupping it until he relaxed.

" And I don't want you to get a hold of yourself. " she said lowly as her other hand traveled down to his tented shorts and cupped him there, trying not to show that she was nervous as he felt bigger than he had two weeks ago.

He let out a snort as he leaned into her touch on his face and thrust slightly in her hand.

" Amanda, please. Don't let me do this. You'll hate me. " he pleaded.

" I don't hate you Kurt. I never could. " she replied still keeping her low tone.

" Yes you will. If I ta-take you now. You'll get pregnant, I'm positive of that. " he began.

" Than so be it. " she replied, surprising him.

" The-there's something else that you should know... " he started again after a moment. Getting nervous, he moved away from her and her touch on him, he could feel his knot start to form.

She followed him, reaching out and slowly tracing his fuzzy muscled chest, she didn't realize how buff he was until now, he had a very sinful body to go with that demonic look of his,

" What is it? " she asked, moving to sit on his lap, but he held her back a little. When he didn't answer, she reached up and turned him to face her, she gasped at the wild look he had in his beautiful eyes, it wasn't like the wild look he had at school, that look had murder in it. This look was completely different, this look held promise of a wild love session that was barely being held back as he tried in his eyes; to save her from an unwanted pregnancy or being forced into something she didn't want.

But she did want this. And if she got pregnant, so be it. She'd love her child no matter what he or she looked like. And she also wanted to help Kurt. In anyway she could.

" You can tell me Kurt. I won't laugh. " she said gently.

" No. You won't laugh. You'll freak out. " he replied, looking ashamed as he looked down at his tented shorts in what she thought was disgust.

" No, I won't. Now what is it? " she said back, looking at him curiously as he looked down at himself, she looked down as well and tried not to gulp at what she saw, from what she could see, he was a little larger than what she had thought, that suit of his barely leaves anything to the imagination, which she had used for a while when their make outs left her wanting more.

Then another thought came to mind, " Is...Is it different than other guys' uh... " she didn't know how to word it without sounding stupid or making him self-conscious.

" No. It's the only thing on me that is normal. Other than being blue like the rest of me that is. And my..uh..sperm is a normal color in case that was your next question. " he answered, a dark line of blue going across his face.

" That wasn't my next question, but ok. " she laughed, " So what's the problem? Other than your bigger than what I first thought or felt. " she giggled at his bewildered look. " What? I think about this sometimes. Just like I now you think about it too since I know what color your sperm is. And those two weeks ago didn't help matters either. " she continued, hoping to ease his nerves about whatever it was that he was trying to tell her.

" True. I do think about doing this with you. Probably more than I should. But I can't help it. Your the first one, besides my adoptive parents to accept me for what I am. " he replied with a smile.

" Not what. Who. Though you being my favorite color is a bonus. " she joked as she settled more on his lap, he hissed as her thigh grazed his harden cock. " Sorry. " she said, easing back some.

" It didn't hurt. Just sensitive. " he replied, leaning down to her collar bone, his nose nearly touching her breasts, his breath tickled her a bit as she held him around his shoulders.

They stayed that way for a moment before she both felt and heard him take a deep breath and mumble something into her chest.

" What? " she asked, not understanding what he had said. He took another deep breath, pushed himself away from her, but didn't look her in the eye as he said a bit louder,

" I-I have a knot! " he closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for her to freak out and run.

She sat there for a moment, taking that in. Looking down, she didn't see a knot through his shorts,

" I don't see a knot. " she commented, reaching down to touch him, " And I didn't feel one when I touched you like this two weeks ago. " she continued as she gently stroked him, causing him to hiss.

" That's because I stopped you before you could. Agh! " he said as she stroked a little harder.

_' before I could?...Oh! THAT kind of knot! ' _she thought as felt him twitch and a wet spot came through his shorts, but it wasn't that big, meaning that it was only pre-cum.

" Is...is it there now? " she asked as she stopped for moment, looking back at him.

" HmmHmm. " he answered, not trusting his words at the moment.

" C-can I see? " she asked again as she slowly reached out to him again, resting her hand at his waistband.

" I wouldn't recommend it. It's not a pretty sight. " he huffed.

Smiling gently she raised her hand up to his cheek, " Let me be the judge of that. " she said. The same words she had said the day he showed his true self to her.

He sighed like he had that night and nodded his head. He gently pushed her away as he went to his knees, he saw her gulp out of the corner of his eye and a scent hit his nose as he went to his waistband to pull his shorts and boxers off.

_' is she? ' _sniffing quietly in her direction, he caught the scent again, it had gotten stronger. _' She is! She's getting more aroused. '_ he continued to think and decided to play with her a bit and slowly lowered his shorts and boxers, hiding a smirk as he watched her squirm.

_' is he? Oh he is! He's teasing me! '_ she thought as she saw him slowly lower his shorts and boxers in what felt like a slow motion strip tease, she squeezed her legs together tighter as she felt herself get hotter and more wet at the sight of his muscles moving and as the shorts went lower until he had to stretch them over his hard-on and even that seemed like slow motion until they were at the floor around his knees.

She slowly raised her eyes up his muscled bent knees to his balls, which she was sure was slightly larger than average to his large harden cock that had to be at least eight or nine inches and had to be as wide as one of his fingers with a bit of pre-cum at the tip and near the base of it, a slight knot formed, it didn't seem that big to her compared to the rest of him that he had on display to her.

She crawled back over to him to get a closer look. She saw him tense as she reached out to touch him, but he relaxed as she touched him. This part of him was free of fur, though the skin was as soft as his fur. She stroked him a bit more before making her way to his knot that hadn't changed in the slightest, it was just as hard as his shaft is right now.

While she was stroking and exploring his shaft and knot, Kurt watched her as she did, making him pant the more she stroked and rubbed his tip and shaft. Until he felt that he might explode, he raised his hand to stop her as he said,

" Amanda. You need to stop..."

But she surprised him once again as she just continued to stroke him but now had lowered her head to his tip, keeping her brown eyes on his yellow ones, she lowered her head to his shaft. He closed his eyes at the sensation that she had created and had to grasp the floor with his clawed hands to keep from grabbing her and forcing her more on him.

" Ahh. Amanda! " he gasped as he lost himself in her mouth before he could pull away.

Looking back at her, he growled when he saw that some of his cum had escaped her mouth and went down her chin a bit. His nose twitched as he saw her eyes widened with excitement and desire at the look he had in his eyes.

" That answer your question? " she asked breathlessly as she wiped the cum away from her chin with a sultry grin.

He stared at her for a moment before in a blink, she was on the bed with him on top of her, his shorts and boxers gone completely, and tail swishing around behind him like an excited cat's.

Leaning down to her ear, relishing in her shiver as he growled, " Yes. " before kissing her like he had two weeks ago behind the gym bleachers, only it was more rougher.

He moved to her neck, nipping, kissing, and lightly biting her there before soothing the bites with his tongue before repeating the same to the other side of her neck.

" Kurt. " she breathed as he moved lower down her body, slipping his hands under her shirt and tracing circles to her sides before moving them up to her covered breasts, palming them through the bra for a minute before he turned his hands up and ripped her shirt open.

" Kurt! " she gasped at his move.

He didn't answer her this time, he continued on with what he was doing, snapping her bra open with just flick of his wrist, being mindful of his claw. She gasped again and went to cover herself from his view, he growled deeply before he moved her hands away and placed them above her head as he leaned into her again,

" Don't hide yourself from me again. " he rumbled as he kissed her roughly again, moving to hold her hands in one hand before kissing down to her breasts. He latched onto one with his mouth while his free hand played with the other.

She gasped and moaned as he did this for several minutes before he quickly changed hands and switched breasts. Repeating to that breast what he done to the first. She groaned as she tried to get loose from his strong grip on her hands, wanting to touch him too. But his grip was too strong, so she settled for thrusting her hips up against his, brushing his hard-on again.

She nearly screamed when he bit down her nipple a little harder in retaliation for that little move, sighing deeply as he soothed it with his tongue before moving down and nipping the underside of her breast, going further down, kissing at her navel, making her squirm again as it tickled her.

" Kurt. Please, let me touch you too. " she pleaded.

He stopped long enough to look back up at her with a wicked grin that made her more wet than she already was and she swore he could smell it as she saw his nose twitch and his eyes widened before he said in a deep husky voice that didn't even sound like him, but damn if it didn't turn her on more,

" No. I'm returning the favor. "

As he said this, she saw his tail move up and come up to her hands and wrap around her wrists, freeing his other hand as he brought them to her jeans. Seeing where he was going with his ministrations she quickly realized what he was doing.

She didn't have it in her to scold him as he easily ripped her jeans and underwear off her, she almost crossed her legs to hide her lower half from him, but then remembered what he did when she hid her breasts.

She squealed as he growled again at her crossing her legs and turning away from him, he realized that she had done that on purpose when he saw her mischievous smile as he turned to look at her.

" Want to play that way do you? " he growled with a smirk.

She laughed as he instead went back up to her head, holding her hands back in one hand, releasing his tail's hold on them and began placing kisses to her side and back that was exposed to him as his other hand played with her breasts again. She then gasped when she felt his tail going up her leg, moving almost like a snake as it made it's way up between her legs.

Looking to her lover, she saw his wicked grin as he then moved his tail over her like a hand, moving up and down on her as though he was using his own hand before it turned with the spade at her opening and rubbed her clit with the bent side.

" Ahh! Kur-Kurt! " she breathed as his tail rubbed her, the tip of his tail teasing her opening, going in slightly but not all the way, making her rub her legs together, trying to get it to go further.

He growled at hearing her saying his name like that. He moved them to where she was on her knees, with his tail still stroking her, before he moved her legs apart with his knee. Finally letting her hands go , she made to turn to him, but stopped as he laid himself on her back, she felt his hard shaft at her entrance as he rubbed against her with it as his tail now circled her clit.

" Don't move. " he said huskily as he raised back up.

She felt him shift behind her before she felt one of his hands on her hip and the tip of his cock at her soaked entrance,

" Last chance. " he said, holding off again, but only just. But if she told him to stop he would.

Her answer was to push against him, letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere.

Growling deeply, he uttered an apology before plunging into her, breaking her barrier and nearly taking her breath away as he went until she felt his knot, only then did he stop, laying on her back again, supporting himself on his arms next to hers.

They both panted at the feeling of finally being together like this.

Amanda could feel in his muscles that he was trying to let her get used to him inside of her as well as from his heavy panting at trying to fight what his body was telling him to do. She nuzzled her head against his as it rested next to hers.

" You can move now. " she breathed squeezing him a little, making him groan and nip her shoulder.

" If I move, I won't stop. " he groaned.

" I don't want you to. " she replied squeezing him again and bucking against him.

" Your going to regret that. " he replied back as he slowly pulled out, making her moan and sigh before he plunged back in to the hilt again.

" Ahh! " she moaned. " Keep going. " she breathed, looking back at him with love and desire in her brown eyes that was returned from his yellow ones before that wild look from before returned. He growled deeper than before as he grasped her hips, his claws lightly digging into her, she braced herself for what was to come. No pun intended.

He started out slow, still trying to let her get used to him before she bucked back against him again and sped up his movements, going harder with each thrust.

Soon his room was filled with gasps, groans, moans, growls, grunts as they made love. The closer he got to cumming, his knot would grow and move up his shaft until it was near her entrance, her head was down between her arms when she felt something different with his thrusts, opening her eyes she saw that his knot had gotten bigger and that it was near her entrance as she felt another orgasm hit her, she watched as he sped up more, his thrusts harder until finally he slammed into her, his knot going in, nearly knocking the air out of her again as it triggered her orgasm and that was when she felt him cumming inside of her, it felt like a lot more than when she had sucked him.

She actually expected to feel it come out from where they were joined, but it didn't as his knot kept it inside of her insuring that she would be pregnant with his child. An image of a blue baby elf with a cute little tail came to her mind as she thought about what their child would look like.

He turned them so that they now lay on their sides. His arms wrapped around her and held her to him, she made to turn to face him, but found that she couldn't, at least not until his knot resided back. So she turned as best as she could to face him, he was starring back at her with the same tenderness, kindness, gentleness, and love that he always does, though now it had a bit of sadness.

" What is it? Tell me. " she asked as she rubbed his arms.

" I hurt you. " he answered, nuzzling against her.

" No you didn't. I'm fine. " she assured him, nuzzling him back.

" Your going to be pregnant. "

" Than so be it. " she repeated, slowly going to sleep as she continued to rub his arms.

" What about your parents? " he asked, yawning.

" What about them? " she replied back, also yawning.

" Won't...they...make yo..u get rid..of..." he mumbled as he fell asleep.

" Can't...make me..do..anythi..." she also mumbled as she fell asleep.

**Here's the first ch. hope ya'll liked it and that it wasn't stupid, this is my first Kurt/Amanda fic and i'm sorry if the lemon is a little eh, i was trying to get a feel sort of speak of how to go about it with them.**


End file.
